This is when Hell broke Loose:The Failure of Earth
by Rika The Bender of Blood
Summary: It was yet another peaceful day of Earth...Year of 2030 but all of a sudden the suns reflection is blocked off by a Square-shaped Planet, Crashing onto Earth's surface they claimed they will take Earth for there own and bring a new name to Minecraftia...But a teen name Kotou Masaki takes the challenge of risking his life to survive in Minecraftia and bring a end to the spawning...
1. This Is When Hell Broke Loose!

**Rika:This idea have just been swarming my head and I had to let it swarm all of you,Review please,I must see if you enjoy the story it Really helps and thrive me to put up new content,So without me blabbing on...Let's Begin:****_This is When Hell Broke Loose._**

_My name is Kotou Masaki...I'm one of the last thriving humans on what is known as..Planet Earth...Recently a unknown World called"Minecraftia" Has collided within the Gravitational pull of earth smashing our two realms together..The minecraftians claim they will take over out Exotic lands...And I..Kotou Masaki..Have a task._

"Private have you located the portal!?"General Voice yells in my head snapping at me,"Y-Yes sir...The minecraftians are swarming out of it,Send Reinforcements."I say his simply Grunts as a SR-71 flies over marking the position as Helicopters swarm in.

"Men,Fire at will!"The Driver yells a Chain guns are released firing at the things coming from the portal...But all of sudden the creatures stopped swarming...

"M-Men...T-There gone?"The Driver says as we all look at the portal I look over the rock my eyes filled with joy.

_"The lands will be destroyed...And we will create another world..." _A Unknown voice that appears to echo through the portal before a Cubed shape human with a glowing sword and Infused Red and White eyes step from the portal laughing and grinning wickedly.

"...This is there "Big Guy" Men Fire at this useless human!"The Driver yells as chain guns are unloaded upon him as firing is heard from all directions..The guns finally stop to stops as a moment of silence appears.

_"Your mortal weapons stand NO CHANCE!" _The unknown Block appears to grow wings soaring up into the skies,"You...ARE NOT PREPARED!"(Review if you know who says this.)

He seems to go into a enraged mode his power creates a EMP as all the Aircraft fall to the ground destroying all of General's Reinforcements.

"P-Private...They found me...Y-You must...S-Save HUMAN-"Generals scream is heard as laughing comes from the background before a voice is heard.

_"Run Private...Run."_ It laughs as I snap at it.

"If you hear me you demonic spawn..I'll destroy you..."It chuckles as I jump from my cover running into the portal.

That was the true moment...When Hell broke loose...

I close my Eyes softly whispering.

"If I die...I"ll die with honor..."All of a sudden wind is heard blowing against my face as I open my eyes seeing myself skydiving.

"Shit,I'm going to Die of Fall Damage?!"I yell.

"No your going to die by a Arrow!"I look back to see a Skeleton with a raspy voice falling with me he quickly pulls back a arrow firing at me Lucky the wind blowed it away.

"Shit! Activate: Command Flight!"I yell as all of a sudden I would sprout Rubber wings.(Like at Bat) I quickly soar through the sky with powerful speed losing the skeleton before slowly landing myself on ground looking around the forest.

"This is what minecraftia is like...A stupid idiotic pix-elated game..?"I laugh to myself closing my flight.

I look around the forest before I look at my watch AKA Command Center(How they talk to him via distance) it beeps a Vibrant red as I open it reading out the Holographic letters.

"Diary of Minecraftia" I look at it for a moment before taking my finger moving it down reading the further details.

_"This will be your Diary of Minecraftia,Kotou List all the Knowledge you get about this unknown word and press send each time you learn a knew thing,As you get this message a new base is being set up on one of the last Refugee Camps of America..Stay Frosty Solider.."-Sargent Rick._

_I look at it for a moment before nodding my head closing the window._

_"Well Then..."I begin to slowly walk around before hearing my stomach rumble for some fresh meat._

_"Damn..I pretty hungry...Wonder what kind of food Minecraftia haves.."I look around before hearing a "Oink!" and "Moooo!"_

"Hmm..."I walk to the sounds before bursting into laughter at the animals.

"This is there Food source..A Blocky Cross-eyed Pig and cow."I begin beating at them roaring angrily for meat as the disintegrate into ash.

"Wow...Some kind of computer-generated function..?"I say walking forward before spotting a wooden structure..Or should I say _Multiple _wooden structures.

"What is the name of Excalibur is this..?"I walk into the village before hearing gasps and ooo's along with my Jordan's walking against the gravel material.

"Umm..Excuse my creatures..But my name is Kotou Masaki I come from..._Idiot don't tell them you come from earth! _"I C-Come from..Silvershire."They all let out sighs continuing the work.

"Guess that's a village?"I whisper to myself before being greeting my a Female voice.

"Hello there..Korotu my name is Cupa!"I look to the direction of the voice falling onto my back gazing at the structure upon me.

"Wow...Your like...A anime figure..!"I gasp slowly getting myself up shaking her hand.

"The name is Kotou masaki and my that's one sad face on your hoodie."I shake her hands staring into her Amber eyes,She simply laughs shaking my hand completing the greeting.

"Also the name is Kotou.."I say noting her in correction on saying my name properly.

"That's right..I said Korotu?"She say looking confused I simply laugh.

"No..It's Ko-Tou."

"K-Ko-T-Tou...?"She says as I laugh,"Yeah,Kotou."

"Now..Why did you exactly..You know greeted me?"I say as she gulps blushing.

"Y-You see..I never seen a man for quite awhile...And I..."She begins twirling her finger in her Light Orange hair.

"I want you to be my lover..."I look at her for awhile.

"M-My lover...I'm sorry Cupa...B-But I just met you and.."She begins to laugh quietly.

"Why would I ask...I should just TAKE YOU!."He Eyes spark red for a bit.

"C-Cupa..?"

"I'll Take you BY FORCE so None of them can have you!"She yells throwing explosive-Emerald colored shards at me exploding on impact,I quickly run while I could into the thick forest.

"D-Damn I gotta lose her..!"Her Explosive shards merely land yards away for me I quickly look down into a hole,I gulp jumping in before landing on the below edge she simply jumps over the over head canopy,Assuming I went forward.

I breathe silently to myself placing myself on the ground.

"I should take rest for the night...It came by pretty quick.."I lay myself onto the ground closing my eyes.

**Diary Entry #1:I've recently come inside the unknown world assuming I befriended a Kind and Gentle girl name Cupa..But she doubled crossed me throwing Explosive like shards at me and wanted to take me..**

**But I noted that she said.."I wont let the others Take you!" There must be others like her..Controlled and only thrive on lust..I also spotted the Emblem on her hood which seems to be a pixel-like sad face,I wonder what that can be...**

**This shall be my first Diary entry on the new world of minecraftia...**

I press the send button..Hoping a new day will arrive.

**Rika:This includes Chapter one..It's Short because I want to see how you guys like it so PLEASE review I need feedback.**


	2. For all Darkness, there is light!

**Rika:I've decided to make this an actual series, But I do ask if you all review to help me and inspire me to upload new content that is what pushes me forward to publicize this.**

**Kotou:This isn't another Y.S.R right?**

**Rika:Let's just hope Kotou...lets hope.**

_**...Day Two:Copy That,Sargent.**_

The sun slowly let it's rays seep through the blocks as it rises into the sky bringing a new day to...I-Is this to detailed for a block world...?

I slowly open my eyelids still on the ledge of this unknown hole I look down seeing some kind of shining-pus like material,Looks like lava..

"Well..I sound go back to that local community and figure how the hell to survive in this hell hol-

My watch begins to blink a rapid read like as Holographic words show up saying:

**UPDATE:**

_**Recently,Kotou your first Diary was a success we have recently found out that the creature with the sad face is called a"creeper" This substance explodes on impact when it reaches an enemy, It's best you don't do hand-to-hand Combat with these Bloodly bastards;Also we have found out in Minecraftia you mine for your resources and "Punch" wood to get it..Weird, I hope this get you started on survival.-Sargent Rick.**_

"Well...That was escalated quickly..."I say as I look at the opening of the hole I quickly jump, Getting a grip on the solid block pulling myself up good way to start the day,I walk up to tree looking at it oddly.

"D-Do I just...Punch it?"I look at it before taking a deep breath and "SMASH" I hit the wood with great force breaking it allowing me to...Pick it up.

"How the hell does this work?"I say as all of sudden I facepalm myself dragging it down as a "beep!" sound is heard I remove my hand from my face to see some sort of menu showing a wooden block.

"Hmm...You can just...smash it in your hand and allow you to get four, With four you can make a crafting table..."

I look at the wood smashing it my hand circling it around to get four blocks of wooden planks I facepalm myself again since that seems like the way you open this damn thing, Anyways...I craft a crafting table backing up a few inches..assuming it would be some sort of mechanical object, But it turns out to be a Un-animated block.

"Hmm..Now what the hell do I do?"I place my hand on it as it opens up another menu,This seem to be the introduction...Cause in big words it says:INTRODUCTION:

_"This is a crafting table, With this it allows you to make multiple things which will allow you to thrive on Minecraftia to start off gather more wood and create a wooden pickaxe once you create the wooden pickaxe this tutorial will automatically continue on contact._

I stare back at the already broken tree as I begin punching it again, Gathering more wood I quickly walk back to the crafting table staring at the Wooden Pickaxe picture.

"S-So how the hell do I do this...D-Do I just.."I make a Pickaxe like shape forming the Pickaxe as I smile at my creation.

"Not to shabby for newbie like me!"I smile continuing my tutorial.

_"Good ,Now that you created a Wooden Pickaxe you realized that crafting is but a mere simple thing, All you must do is create the form of the object that you are making; now moving on With the new arsenal you have acquired go gather __**Cooblestone **__This is a basic substance on Minecraftia make a Sword and Upgraded Pickaxe to continue."_

"Minecraftia is different from what I thought it would be..Now let's get to work Masaki."I whisper to myself remembering the skin of the material I'm looking for.

**INTERMISSION V1:**

**Kotou:Why the hell you do this?**

**Jake(The World We Know):Why the hell are there like five abrahams?**

**Izamaki:Why the hell did you Deleted"In The World of Aiacara"?**

**Rika:WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?!**

**Riku:You write this idiot.**

**Rika:Right...**

**INTERMISSION V1 OVER**

* * *

_**...Day Two:Cupa's Point of View, Copy that.**_

I swarm through the sky,Throwing my shards on the ground in anger before finally stopping in mid-air questioning the silence.

"W-Where the hell did HE WENT!?"I yell in anger,Blinded by my rage.

"Dammit,Now that Bitch Shina or Skelly can get him I won't let that happen...now where are you?"I whisper to myself almost drooling over how the _**Naughty **_Thoughts of me and...Kotou.

"I'll make sure to get him...Maybe then my siblings will be proud of me.(Why she Said Siblings will be noted at the end of the chapter.)

Pushing my feet on the ground, I place my shards back in it pouches looking around the forest quietly looking around.

"How the hell can he escape me...I had him trapped like a rat.."I curse in anger before faceplanting myself into a Solid block growling in anger I get myself up looking at the...Tall Structure.

"Hmm..This must be a...AHH!"I scream seeing Wild Ocelots running out of the Tree landing on the other ones surrounding the Core.

"_My will Mistress be proud of what we found..." _One Hissed.

_"Should it Fang, Now my little Princess how did you get side-tracked into our domain..?" _The one behind me laughs.

"_Stop questioning the Princesss Take her back to the den..." _Fang says as all of them nods Pouncing at me.

"Idiots.."I whisper I quickly Plant a dagger on the ground flipping myself back up before hover above them.

"My is there about to be bloodshed..."I whisper.

**"Shard Explosion:V1 Explode."**

Bodies are tossed through the air as the Last survivor backs up slowly leaping onto the Branches above.

"Y-Y-Your A MONSTER! No wonder every-mob Fears you!"He quickly turns his back leaping away in the jungle as I just smile, before letting out a Psychopathic laugh.

"I'll Find you...Kotou..."My mouth waters from saying his name as drool comes from the edges of my mouth, Wiping it I nod my head jumping up into the air before letting a brief explosion on my feet giving me a slight boost as I take off into the sky.

**INTERMISSION V2:**

**Rika.S:Why the hell is your grammar so horrible, Are you fucking 14?!**

**Rika/Kris:...Yes.**

**Jake:HA! I'm Older then you, You pathetic LOSER! *Sticks his tongue out, Taunting Kris***

**Rika/Kris: *Sigh*...Jake...I AM YOUR FATHER!**

**Jake:No wonder everyone hates me.**

**-Day Two: Sargent Rick's Point of View, Copy that.-**

"Men, We need to get those last survivors within the Village, Send out Bravo Time Corpral!"

"Yes Sir!"The Corporal Replies, Matching forward.

"Status Update on the Mobs Sir!

"Good Job Private James, Whats the status update!?"I Yell with Excitement and Courage of Victory.

"Check your In-Box in The Command Center sir!"I Nod my head in Reply, Opening the Command Center In-box to Reveal A Blurry message:

**L-St of M-bs:**

**Cr-per:This is a M-b Will explode on I-mpact that has a g-e-n, Scaly like T-e-xture.**

**S-k-leton:T-This Mob is a Archer, That l-ks Like the Remaings of a D-d Course.**

**z-ombie:A M-le Type Mob Tha-T C-n Affect H-mans with a R-re Virus.(Why this is fucked up will be noted.)**

I close the status update, Even through the message was blurry It was good enough to move on with the battle plans looking up at the Sun as it sets motionless in the sky with our Air Polluted with a Tainted Orange Fog I close my mouth grinding my teeth together.

"_What happened to the Peaceful days..."__  
_

**Rika/Kris:HA! To Think I was going to do a Flash-back.**

**Kosame.H:*moans lightly*...Aww Why didn't you~?**

**Rika/Kris:*blushing slightly* K-Kosame Why the hell are you moaning!? More importantly Why are you here I didn't even talk about you yet.**

**Kosame.H:*Glaring angrily* But You said you'll talk about me if I-**

**CONNECTION LOST, THANK RIKA FOR THE HORRIBLE INTERNET.**

**_Hey guys Rika here and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, as always I'm horrible when It comes down to grammar so please take some time with me as I try to improve;now moving on:_  
**

**_1.)Why did Cupa said Siblings?(The More creepers mod.)_**

**_2.)Why was the message blurry?(The- /smirks I'll let you find out.)_**

**_3.)Will chapters be long?(Yes, but for now I'm doing 1.5k to 2k as I go further it'll be 2.5k to 3k.)_**

**_And as always, Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day._**


End file.
